


Sweet Dreams, Silent Prayers

by claitynroberts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Reader Insert, Smut, Writing, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claitynroberts/pseuds/claitynroberts
Summary: Y/n comes home after a long day at work to grade term papers, patiently waiting on Sam and Dean to return home from a hunt. When Sam comes home a night early, he shows y/n just how much he loves her.





	Sweet Dreams, Silent Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smutty fiction, please leave any comments or feedback you may have!

It had been one hell of a week. School was winding down, and the closer the end of the year drew near, the rowdier your students got. The high school kids were great, if not a little absent minded due to the impending break. Whenever they got sassy, you threw the shade right back at them and you would all laugh and move on with the day. A little reminder for them you were human and doing your best to hang in there as well. However, your middle school students did not understand that at all. If you had kept a tally today, you would bet the number of times your name was screamed or called from the other side of the classroom would have easily broke one hundred. Thank Chuck it was Friday, and you had a three day weekend in front of you.

Once work was over, you stopped off at the grocery store to pick up a few necessities. Alcohol, a few days worth of beef and pork for dinners, produce, toilet paper, some easy make meals in a box, and, oh yeah, more alcohol. The boys would be home from a hunt tomorrow afternoon, and you wanted to have a home-cooked meal ready for Sam and Dean.

Making it home and unloading the groceries into the bunker’s immaculate kitchen, you pulled out a couple stacks of term papers that needed to be graded. Setting up your workspace in the ancient library, you buckled in and began to read...and read...and read. 

By the time you made it a quarter of the way through the first stack, you had broken out the six pack of Michelob Ultras you bought earlier. Unfortunately, you drank them all before you were able to get three-fourths of the way through the same stack, and you still had the second pile to tackle. You loved the kids, and no matter how much you and your colleagues pounded it into their heads, the students seemed to still have a major grammar problem. In at least four of the papers you had caught them using abbreviations and text lingo, and ninety percent of the others still misused ‘there, their, and they’re’, ‘your and you’re’, and ‘to, two, and too’, not to mention the other bajillion things you found out of place. These kids were going to cause you to have a break-down.

Getting up you rummaged through the old sideboard where the boys kept their whiskey, tequila, and other hard liquors. Finding the bottle of Maker’s Mark in the back and grabbing a crystal glass off the top—you assumed the nice glassware had belonged to the Men of Letters because the boys didn’t own anything this nice other than Baby—you settled back into your place at the large worn table. 

As the time slipped by and the bottle of whiskey became lighter and lighter, you felt your muscles, which had been tense all night, ease into a liquid sensation; sure that if you tried to stand at that moment you would most likely fall due to the jelly like feeling of your limbs. Words seemed to slip by endlessly, lulling your boozy brain into a euphoric state and causing your eyes to close, hand still grasped around your glass as you sat at the table.

That’s how Sam found you when he made it in early that night. He had walked in calling your name, combing the bunker for a sign of your presence. Glancing in the library on his way by, he noticed you were seated at your favorite table, beer bottles and papers strewn about. 

Somewhere in your dreams you imagined him coming home and finding your right away, a big strong pair of hands lightly falling on your neck and shoulders, gently kneading the knots from your muscles. The pleasurable feelings caused you to dip your head forward in order to give him better access to your stiff neck. A soft moan escaped your lips as he ran his nose along the shell of your ear, nuzzling into you and lightly placing a kiss to your shoulder. As he sucked on the spot behind your ear with a harsher pressure, you gasped and snapped your eyes open. Damn, what a dream, you thought as you readied yourself to go back to your work, trying to ignore the gaping absence he always left behind when on a hunt.

“Rough week at the school?” A deep husky voice came from behind you as his hands trailed from your neck to your upper arms. 

You startled when the stranger spoke, having not expected anyone to be there with you. Grabbing up an empty beer bottle, you swung toward the intruder as you stood from your chair, aiming for his head. Easily he blocked your attack by wrapping a large hand around your wrist, halting the movement almost immediately. “Whoa, there.” He chuckled as he peeled your hand off the neck of the amber glass.

Your eyes went wide when the events of the last few minutes registered with your liquored up brain. “Sam,” you gasped as he let you go and your hands flew to cover your mouth. “Oh, god, I’m sorry.” Your eyes teared up as you looked at him, an amused expression on his face. “You weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow,” you exclaimed as you buried your face in his chest, his arms wrapping around you tightly. You always loved hugs from Sam, the height difference allowed you to breathe in his scent—a woodsy smell mixed ever-so-slightly with the bite of spearmint and a light musk.

He chuckled, his large hands coming up to your neck, his thumbs lightly pushing your head back so he could look into your face. Placing a soft kiss to your forehead, right between your eyebrows where the small lines of worry liked to show themselves, he asked his unanswered question again. “So, rough week?”

Humming you brought your hands up to his face, slowly stroking his sideburns and the slight stubble from the road trip as you gazed into his sweet face. “It wasn’t bad per se,” you began. “It’s just that everyone is ready for break and I’ve not slept well with you gone all week.” You rested your chin on his chest, still looking at him and swaying slightly from the effects of the copious amounts of booze.

He grinned his goofy half-smile that always seemed to melt your heart, whether you were mad at him or not. “Oh, so you missed me?” He asked as he dropped a kiss to the end of your nose. 

Lacing your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, you pulled him down to you, placing a soft kiss on his lips. You pulled away slightly after a moment, causing his mouth to chase the warmth of yours. “You could say that,” you chuckled as his mouth crashed hungrily against yours one more time.

His tongue traced your bottom lip delicately, begging entrance as he nipped gently at your plush lips. With a sigh your mouth dropped open, a sultry moan escaping the both of you as your tongues clashed. Having him so near after a few days apart brought so much emotion to the forefront of you mind, you couldn’t analyze it all. Desperate to be as near as possible, you hitched your leg around his waist and jumped up, locking your ankles at his back. His strong arms caught you easily, pulling you closer and closer in an effort to be near you.

Pulling away from the kiss, you leaned your forehead against his, both of you gasping the same air. His arms flexed around you, hands grabbing at your backside. “Sam,” you whispered shakily, “Take me to bed.” You opened your eyes to look into his, noticing the pupils blown wide with desire.

“Yes, ma’am,” he breathed. You continued kissing him as if it were for the last time while he walked you both down the hallway to your shared room. 

Nearing the door, Sam fumbled with the knob. He was so caught up in kissing you, anticipating what was to come, that after the third unsuccessful attempt at opening the door you broke the kiss giggling against his cheek. “Let me get that,” you grinned as you reached down and with a flick of your wrist threw the door open.

Letting out an exasperated huff, he carried you across the threshold and threw you down on the bed, kicking the door shut behind him. Smirking he made his way to the bed, toeing off his shoes and throwing his jacket across the room before he collapsed on the bed beside you. He brought a hand up, stroking a lock of your hair as he slid it behind your ear, a strange look passing over his face.

“What’s wrong,” you asked as you grabbed his hand, placing a kiss on his palm before nuzzling your cheek into it. 

“I’m just taking in how beautiful you are,” he replied in an amazed whisper. 

Heart swelling with joy and love for this gigantic moose of a man, you pulled his face down to yours, capturing his mouth in another passionate kiss. He shifted so his legs were intertwined with your own, deepening the kiss and eliciting a soft mewl from you. One hand landed on your hip, fingers dancing lightly under the hem of your old band t-shirt, the other travelled down to your knee, bending it and hitching it across his hip. His mouth slid off yours and down to the juncture of your neck and shoulder, placing open mouthed kisses and little nips on your collar bones as he lightly rocked into you.

With the position of your leg, you could feel him getting harder, causing your own arousal to rear its head. Your breaths were getting heavy as you pushed at the faded flannel covering the wide expanse of Sam’s shoulders. Taking the hint he leaned up, removing the layers from his torso, revealing a broad expanse of toned muscle and a soft curly thicket of hair between his pectorals. Leaning back down he placed another soft kiss to your mouth as he too pushed at your shirt in a questioning way.

“Take it off,” you panted as he obliged. Removing the garment in one swift motion and leaving you in a pair of his boxers, he threw it aside as he paused his ministrations to take you in. Your breasts heaved with your breaths causing them to bounce lightly, the cool air and penetrating gaze from the sexy hunter causing your nipples to stand erect. 

Slowly, he bent to press a kiss to your lips before he travelled down to your neck, then your collarbone, then to the swell of each breast. Pausing he looked up to you, a question in his eyes as you nodded your assent. With that, he captured a nipple in his mouth. Sucking and pulling at it gently with his teeth as he massaged the other with his large, skilled hand. 

You let out a gasp as the feeling in your core began to tighten. Grabbing at the back of his head you tried to pull him as close as physically possible. His other hand dipped underneath the waistband of the boxers without warning, causing you to jerk unexpectedly as his lithe fingers dipped in between your legs, drawing a long line up over your opening to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of your thighs. 

Sam chuckled to himself, causing warm air to fan across the heated skin of your breast. “Did, you like that, (Y/n)?” He asked as he repeated the motion a few times lingering on your clit a little longer with each pass. 

“Yes,” you sighed, closing your eyes and relishing the feeling of having Sam back in your bed. With that he slipped a finger inside you, crooking it ever so slightly so as to hit your sweet spot as he pumped it in and out. His thumb rubbing against your button lightly. Moaning you arched your back slightly as his forehead rested in the valley between your breasts.

Slowly he pulled his finger from you making you whimper at the absence as he brought his hand up to his mouth, lightly licking the juices from his fingers. His eyes were glazed with lust as he gazed down at you. When his fingers were clean of your slick, he placed a kiss in the middle of your sternum and moved southward laying a hot open-mouthed kiss to your exposed flesh every time he moved an inch or two. When he reached the waistband of the boxers, he reached up and slowly pulled them down until they were crumpled on the floor.

Kisses were lovingly placed on each hip bone and on the top of your mound as he positioned himself between your legs. Spreading your knees, he placed each one over a shoulder as he settled in to work on your sopping pussy. Pushing yourself up on your elbows, your lust glazed eyes met his as he slipped his tongue between your folds. With each pass of his tongue over your slit, and each suck he placed on your sensitive button, the feeling in your core began to tighten and tighten. His tongue slipped into your hole, penetrating it as deep as possible, his nose bumping your clit. The slow, torture like treatment quickly caused the floodgates to open, your slit leaking more and more as he catered to you, your whimpers and moans filling the air and fueling him onward. 

He grabbed your pussy lips between his teeth, causing you to arch upward, burying your fingers in his hair and pulling him toward you. The coil in your belly was about to break, and Sam could tell. He broke away from you long enough to speak before he dove back into pleasuring you. “Come for me, (y/n),” he whispered loud enough for your to hear. With that he sucked on your clit a few more times, alternating with running his tongue up and down your slit, as you finallly felt the feeling deep in your gut snap. Your walls clenching in vain as your juices spilled out onto his waiting tongue.

As you began to come down from your high, Sam gently lapped at your pussy, helping ease you down slowly. When you were done quivering he crawled back up over you, kissing you once more. The taste of yourself heady on his lips as they crashed into yours. “Sam,” you moaned, “make love to me...please.” You ran your hands slowly down the front of his torso, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them and his boxers down over his well defined backside. 

He obliged, shucking them off the rest of the way as he balanced himself on his forearms above you. Reaching down you grabbed his member, slowly pumping it in your delicate hand and spreading the precum oozing from his tip down the length of him. He hissed through his teeth at the sensation, burying his head in the crook of your neck. Slowly, you rubbed his tip up and down your slit, both of you moaning at the pleasure it elicited from you. Lining him up you pushed down onto the tip, allowing him to follow your lead and bury himself the remainder of the way. 

He was inserted to the hilt, your hip bones resting together as he let you adjust to his size. He placed kisses across your cheekbones and nose before settling on your lips in a passionate kiss, awaiting your signal to continue. As your tongues danced together, one sliding gently over the other, you began to undulate your hips below him. Taking this as his cue, Sam began to slowly pull out of your warm, silky tunnel. With a snap of his hips he drove himself deep into you again so he was fully seated within you, your walls clenching in response to him filling you up. 

“(Y/n),” he growled in your ear at the sensation. 

With that he set a slow pace, rocking in and out of you in a steady, pounding rhythm, his thumb coming down to circle your clit again as he filled you up repeatedly. The mix of sensations was nearly overwhelming. The constant friction on the inside of your walls combining with the tantalizing pleasure of Sam manipulating your sensitive bundle of nerves was threatening to break you internally. As he drove you closer and closer to the edge of your orgasm, he pulled his thumb and cock from you, leaving you bereft and whining at the loss. Your chest heaving as your body felt the lack of completion.

“Sam,” you whined, as he leaned down to kiss you.

Breaking away from the soft kiss he leaned toward your ear, whispering a command to you. “Roll over.” 

As you did, two big hands gripped your hips and pulled them up so you were positioned on your knees, ass in the air and pussy peeking out from between your thighs. Your lips were wet and swollen from previous activities, slick dripping down your folds causing you to glisten in the low light of the room. You raised yourself up on your hands and threw a look over your shoulder at Sam. He was staring at you, eyes filled with lust and want as he slowly stroked his member.

“You going to finish what you started,” you sassed at him as you wiggled your pert cheeks in the air for him tauntingly. Somewhere along the line the sex turned from slow, sensuous love making to fucking and teasing each other. Not that you minded, you loved it when your sweet Sammy was a little rougher than normal. Taking what he wanted when and how he wanted it.

With a growl he lined himself up with your opening and drove home in one quick movement, catching you off guard and drawing a moan to envy a pornstar’s from your mouth. “Mmmm, just like that Sammy.” You gasped.

Settling his hands on the swell of your hips to give him extra leverage, Sam pulled all the way out and slid home in one savage movement. Again. And again. And again. The new angle providing him the opportunity to sink deeper than before as he bumped against your g-spot with each thrust of his hips. He set a harsh rhythm, pulling you backward onto his cock with every thrust forward. Soon the pleasure was causing you to rock back to meet him, eliciting a moan of appreciation from the man behind you. 

Sam slid his hands up to your breasts, grasping them in his meaty palms as he thrust into you over and over and over again. He began tweaking the bud of your nipple with his left hand, rolling it savagely between his fingers as his right hand ghosted over your abdomen to land on your clit once more. With one hand massaging your tit and the other rubbing pleasureful circles into the sensitive nerve endings, your walls began to flutter around Sam’s cock.

He could feel your walls tightening in anticipation of release as he bent down to press kisses to your shoulder blades and along your spine. The coil in your belly tightening almost to the breaking point again as you felt Sam nearing his as well, his rhythm becoming sloppier with each thrust. 

“Hnnng…” You moaned. “Sam, I’m going to come…” you cried out as the feelings were washing over you in waves like the tide on the sand.  
Spurred on he pounded into you more forcefully, wanting to give you the release you both were chasing. Pressing down on your clit and squeezing your nipple a little harder, Sam urged you forward over the cliff. As you pleasure finally broke, your eyes rolled to the back of your head as your arms gave out, body fluttering and clenching around Sam.

With a couple more thrusts, Sam fell over the edge too, chasing your orgasm with his own, spilling himself inside you. He collapsed over your back as your walls milked him for all he was worth. 

The afterglow slowly came over the two of you as he pulled his softening member from you and laid down alongside you, pulling you up onto his chest. Laying there you listened to the beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing, his hands slowly tracing lines up and down your spine as you traced circles into his ribs with your own. 

“I love you, (Y/n),” Sam whispered on a sigh as he drifted off into the deepest sleep he’s found in the last few days.

You raised your head up to rest your chin on his chest, taking in his sleep smoothed face and the contentment found there. “Love you, too.” You whispered back. You loved this man body and soul, and everyday you thanked God for bringing him into your life. He was amazing, sweet, and fierce, and you couldn’t help but count yourself lucky to be with him. Not knowing if anyone upstairs would hear you, God or Angel, you sent up a silent prayer of gratitude. One you had become all too familiar with dating a hunter, hoping someone somewhere was watching out for you and the brothers you had quickly found a home with. “Thank you for bringing him home safely. Please ease his troubled mind and let him rest now, allowing sleep to wash away all the nightmares he has seen.”


End file.
